8 princesas no castelo
by Matsumoto giih
Summary: [UA] Princesas foram sequestradas e levadas para um castelo guardado por um dragão, agora depende de seus principes as salvar! [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. FICHAS ABERTAS!

**8 princesas no castelo**

**Gente essa é a minha primeira fic de fichas, por isso vou tentar fazer o meu melhor! Assim, só uma coisa! Só meninas poderão se inscrever! Mas se algum menino vier a se inscrever ele será sequestrado tambem e será salvo por uma menina! Só escolherei 8 meninas! Fic passada na era medieval!**

**Sua ficha de inscrição deve conter os seguintes dados:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparencia:**

**Par(mais de uma opção, por favor!):**

**O que você acha dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Os pares, os garotos ou os principes de nossa historia são:**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sai**

**Itachi**

**Deidara - Meu!!!!**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**Sasori**

**Quer algum que não esteja na lista???? Peça, que eu posso colocar!**

**Se inscrevão!!!!! Por Favor!!!!**


	2. PRINCESAS ESCOLHIDAS!

**Pan pan pan pannnnnnn, pan pan pan pannnnnnnnnnnnn (musiquinha de suspense xD)**

**Eu escolhi... as 7 meninas que serão participantes desta fic!!**

**assim, são sete, porque eu sou uma das oito princesas né '' **

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy desculpinha mas não vo coloca você na fic como um dos personagens principais pelos seguintes motivos: quando eu imaginei a historia, eram oito princesas que são sequestradas por um lorde do mal e presas num castelo guardado por um dragão, e esperando que seus principes vestindo armaduras reluzentes venham salva-las! Eu não consigo imaginar um principe sendo raptado e salvo por uma princisa oO fica muito estranho! Eu até te colocaria se você aceitase ser gay u.u mas acredito que você não aceitaria! Desculpa.**

**Só um aviso importante! Quando eu for colocar as cenas de declaração, um capitulo antes eu vo pedir que vocês as descrevão! Por isso... NÃO SUMÃO! E outra coisa, se você não foi escolhida como uma das princesas, não desanime! Eu vou precisar de outras meninas para fazer outros papeis que serão revelados durante a fic! Então se você já tiver a sua inscrição aqui no começo é só você avisar que sua chance de ser escolhida será maior que a das que se inscreverão depois! O mesmo serve pra você Rodrigo!**

**agora as escolhidas!**

**Pan pan pan pannnnnnn, pan pan pan pannnnnnnnnnnnn **

**Pan pan pan pannnnnnn, pan pan pan pannnnnnnnnnnnn **

**Pan pan pan pannnnnnn, pan pan pan pannnnnnnnnnnnn **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke Mandy Sulivan (Simplismente adorei a Mandy! Ela é o tipo Edwarda Elric da vida xD)**

**Naruto ** **Haraoka Kirane (Agora vamos analizar "pega um bloquinho" "le tudo que ta nele" "olha pra ela" "pro bloquinho" é... deduzo que ela sejá gótica '''n.n gostei bastante dela, vai ser legal ver ela torturando o Naruto 8D)**

**Kiba Fuyuuno Yuki (Nunca escrevi uma fic com uma personagem como ela! Vai ser um verdadeiro desafio, e que eu vou adorar fazer )**

**Haku Ran no Hana (Mas tudo pra ela é um tedio oO e acho que é por isso que eu gostei tanto dela xD)**

**Gaara Hime no Chibi (Adorei a Chibi 83 ela é uma garota-ero kawaii xD)**

**Neji Arianna (Uma biblioteca inteira oO essa menina lê bastante em ô.ô ela é bem calminha, acho que é por isso que o Neji deixou seus olhos cairem sobre ela 3)**

**Sasori Mika Momoyama (adorei a Mika vou gostar bastante de escrever essa fic com ela 3 só espero que goste de ter ficado com o Sasori)**

**E essas são as nossas princesas 8D (lembrando que eu tambem sou uma delas ta!)**


	3. FICHAS PARA VILÃS E VILÕES ABERTAS!

**Pessoal!!!!! Gostaria de avisar que esta fic não está abandonada!! Mas aconteceu um imprevisto. Eu já estava com todo o rumo da história predestinado, maasssssssss eu resolvi melhorar as coisas e preciso de vilãs e Vilões (então agora os meninos podem se inscrever!) Para ter seu vilão na história manda a seguinte ficha:**

Nome:

Idade:

Aparencia:

Personalidade (gente aqui só não me mande uma vilã ou vilão bonzinho né u.ú):

História (não coloquem as princesas com quem os principes estão predestinados na história pois eles não as conhecem... ainda):

De quem gosta mas não é correspondido(a)(aqui os meninos devem ver a ficha das princesas escolhidas e escolher uma! E as meninas escolhem um pia ou se for lesbica xD escolha uma princesa! E dêem mais de uma opção!):

O que acha dele:

O que ele acha de você (lembrem-se que ele/ela não vai te corresponder!):

Uma coisa que te deixa bravo(a):

**é isso ta só espero receber fichas de vilões!! E que deem para todos os casais um vilão ou vilã, ai a hitória ficará bem legal 83 **

**As meninas que já tem suas princesas escolhidas não podem participar com fichas de vilãs ou vilões!!! Só pra responder algumas perguntas, ali nas fichas tem 7 princesas! E a minha princesa é a oitava!!! Tanto que ela é o par do Deidara!!!!**

**Só isso!**

**kissus '3'**


	4. Vilões e vilãs escolhidos

Eeeeeeeee! Vilãs escolhidas Depois de muito ler e reler, resolvi finalmente postar as nossas vilãs e os nossos vilões 8DD

**Gostei bastante das fichas de meninos!! Bom mas vamos logo com isso – Ao terminar de postar esse capitulo eu já vou começar a escrever o capitulo **

**Vamos aos escolhidos!!**

**Vilã do casal ****SasukexMandy: **Asakura Natsuo (Acho que a Tsuo-chan é uma personagem que além de ser má irá proporcionar algumas risadas "tendo idéias" eu adorei ela, especialmente os boatos x333 E do jeito que ela é, a Mandy ainda vai desaparecer xD)

**Vilão do casal GaaraxHime: **Mistukachi Takeo (Nunca fiz nenhuma fic com um canibal xDDD Vai ser uma experiência nova e divertida de se escrever )

**Vilão do casal KibaxFuyuuno: **Shihyo Aoshi (Um vilão dono de uma amor doentio e que parece ter 8 anos... Isso será algo extremamente interessante de se ler e escrever!)

Vilã do casal DeidaraxKirika: Ametsuchi Maree (Uma vilã dona de curvas sexys que deixam os homens loucos, mas não aceita que o único por quem se interessa venha a gostar de outra... Amei essa idéia 8DD Daria até uma fic de tema drama x333) 

**Vilã do casal HakuxHana: **Aleesha L'arc (giih chorando feito uma condenada Pobre vovozinho Ç.Ç Uma ladra que se apaixona por um príncipe... Eu não sei porque mas acho que ela ainda vai matar alguém nessa paixão xDD E não se preocupe, não vou deixa-la sozinha )

**Vilã do casal NejixArianna: **Hiroshima Haruna (A Haruna se acha a princesa de conto de fada xD Que ele a salva e dos ficam juntos no final Pena que ela é uma vilã, mas acho que posso fazer esse conto de fada dela virar realidade com outra pessoa ;3)

**Vilã do casal SasorixMika: **Yuuki no Kitsune (giih chorando Pobrezinha da Kitsune Ç.Ç Ignorada pelo mundo... MAS NÃO SE PREUCUPE!! Ò.ó eu farei de tudo pra que ela seja feliz... menos dar o Sasori xDD)

**Vilã do casal NarutoxKirane: **Yuhio no Hiita (Pobre gatinho ó.ò mato ele só porque ele tava miando oO "Instinto Assasino 2 outra louca por sangue xD"– isso até dava um bom filme xDDDD Desculpa não deixar você ser a vilã do Sasuke, mas deixei ela com o Naruto ta !)

Vilões especiais – esses são aqueles que não irão atormentar a vida de um casal, mas sim de todos os casais 833 Keysuke Takahashi – adorei a idéia do amor incesto, isso irá atrair mais pessoas xDDDD to brincando, mas achei bastante bonita a idéia dos dois. Quando terminei de ler a ficha já imaginei até o final da serie pra ele E pra Rissa-chan também ;D Ringo Kitsune – o Ringo deve ser um dos personagens mais bens pensados que já foram escritos pra fichas 8DD Vou fazer ele brigar bastante com as vilãs e com as princesas, além de fazer ele dar em cima dos vilões será bastante divertido xDD E os príncipes não irão escapar dessa também -x-x-x-x-x-x- Só isso, já estou começando a escrever o primeiro capitulo da serie 833 Kissus '3' 


	5. Uma festa para se conhecer e NOIVAR!

Yoo o/ 

Gente, entrei de férias e por isso talvez os capítulos saiam mais rápido mas não posso dar certeza. Afinal alem desta fic também tenho de fazer os capítulos de Happy...Day? e Venus Say – massss quero me empenhar nessa pois ela parece ter bastante pessoas querendo ler!! Estou escrevendo esse capitulo ao som dos encerramentos e aberturas de Death Note, meu novo vício 8333

**Vamos deixar de enrrolação e para o primeiro capitulo da fic 8DD**

**8 Princesas no Castelo – 1º Capítulo – Uma festa para se conhecer e... NOIVAR?!**

_"Ok. Essa idéia é ridícula de tão idiota oÓ Mas serei mais clara._

_QUEM FOI O RETARDADO QUE TEVE A IDEIA DE ME OBRIGAR A CASAR!!!!!????_

_Acho que ainda há pessoas que não pegaram a coisa, por isso irei fazer um breve flash back para que vocês entendam."_

Flash Back ON! 

Uma garota de lindos cabelos negros e lisos até a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis acinzentados e felinos, se sentava em uma cama cheia de peruecagens e futilidades. A sua frente havia um homem de roupas majestosas que usava uma coroa na cabeça.

Eles falavam sobre alguma coisa, o rosto da menina estava indiferente em relação ao que o homem falava. Até que ele falou alguma coisa que fez com que a garota se levantasse da cama e berrasse com talvez todo o ar que houvesse em seus pulmões.

**Garota: **EU NÃO VOU NOIVAR!!!

**Homem: **mas filha, temos que unir os reinos do oeste com os nossos.

**Garota: **então obrigue as princesas dos outros reinos a noivar, mas não eu! – ela falava de maneira rude e grossa, falava entre os dentes.

**Homem:** elas também vão noivar, todas vocês irão. Está tudo decidido, me desculpe minha filha.

E ao terminar de dizer isso ele se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando uma garota inconformada e brava lá dentro.

Flash Back OFF! 

_"Viram??? É injusto. Eu tenho de me casar só porque meu pai e os outros reis mandaram ò.ó Ta bom que eu vou poder torturar esse meu noivo, mas eu não quero me casar._

_Acho que esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Haraoka Kirane, sou a princesa de um dos reinos do leste. Sou uma garota... quase normal, se assim podemos dizer ''_

_E agora tenho que me arrumar para a festa aonde conhecerei o homem no qual ficarei presa ao resto de minha vida. Tenho que colocar um vestido horrendo rosa choque, que não só eu mas todas as princesas teram de usar. Mas ninguém disse que eu não posso fazer alguma modificação no vestido, afinal aquela lata de tinta preta que eu tenho no meu armário guardada tem de ser usada pra algo, e esse uso será muito bom."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao mesmo tempo em que esses pensamentos corriam na cabeça de Kirane, em outros reinos, mais sete princesas ouviam a noticia de seus casamentos arranjados e a maioria tinha reações iguais ou parecidas com as das outras.

Nenhuma delas aceitava que teria de se casar, e pior, com alguém que nunca viram na vida. Essa idéia as assustavas mesmo elas não querendo admitir. Mas todas tiveram a mesma idéia sobre o vestido, talvez dar um jeito nele não fosse má idéia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A hora da festa não demorou a chegar. No salão de um castelo, varias pessoas estavam vestidas de maneira chique, as mulheres com vestidos cheios de babados das mais variadas cores e os rapazes com roupas muito extravagantes cheias de plumas.

Mas entre alguns homens, oito se destacavam, usavam todo trajes iguais, com rosas coloridas, cada um com uma cor, amarradas no pulso. Estavam nervosos como se esperassem por uma bomba que fosse cair do teto e matar todo mundo. Todos eram muito bonitos, tinham uma beleza diferente mas que atraia o olhar de todas as garotas do salão. E também de alguns garotos, e esse alguns garotos se lia Ringo Kitsune, um como podemos chamar... bem ele joga no outro time -.-

De repente todos no salão se calaram e olharam em direção as escadas, aonde oito reis e suas rainhas deciam as escadas. Quando todos terminaram de descer, um dos reis se pronunciou.

**Rei:** muito obrigada a todos por estarem aqui hoje! Aonde celebraremos a junção dos reinos do leste e do oeste, com o casamento das oito filhas mais velhas dos reinos do leste e os oito filhos mais velhos dos reinos do oeste. Agora gostaria de chamar uma por uma, as princesas que hoje noivaram. Para começar, minha filha, Kirika Tadatsu!

Logo uma menina apareceu na escada e atraz dela havia outras meninas em fila. Mas elas que deviam estar usando vestidos cor-de-rosa cheios de babado na verdade traziam cores variadas e os babados haviam sumido.

Kirika tinha cabelos prateados que caiam em seus ombros, seus olhos eram verdes de um brilho intenso, usava um vestido azul que antes fora rosa, antes dela arrancar fora a parte rosa e botar a azul **(essa parte vai ser cansativa, mas bem legal de se fazer x33) **os babados deram lugar a fitas que trançavam umas pelas outras.

**Rei: **e agora a princesa Arianna!

Uma princesa de cabelo castanho encaracolado até á cintura, pele branca sem um único sinal, marca ou cicatriz, rosto angelical que transparecia calma, paz e serenidade, tinha um olho azul e o outro verde, usava um vestido verde claro de alçinhas, havia babados da cintura para baixo, mas muito pouco, também havia alguns laçinhos na frente e um grande nas costas.

**Rei: **a princesa Ran no Hana!

A princesa logo apareceu na escada seus cabelos lilases, levemente ondulados até ao fim das costas,duas mechas ao lado do rosto, e o resto jogado para trás, preso por uma fita roxa, olhos cor-de-rosa, usava um vestido bege de mangas compridas com um corselete **(acho que é esse o nome oÕ)** os ombros do vestido eram bufantes.

**Rei:** a princesa Hime no Chibi!

Chibi logo apareceu, seus cabelos cor de rosa extremamente lisos, batiam três dedos abaixo da linha do ombro; amarrados em chiquinhas que são brancas com pontas verdes, seus olhos são vermelhos, usava um vestido rosa pink justo, que não tinha costas, era de amarrar no pescoço, o vestido tinha uma abertura lateral que ia até a altura do joelho e tinha um laço na altura do peito da onde dele saia várias fitas rosa claro e branco que iam até o final da abertura lateral.

**Rei: **a princesa Fuyuuno Yuki!

Yuki apareceu, tinha cabelos castanhos-escuro lisos que chegam a até um pouco abaixo do pescoço, com algumas mechas claras e uma franja que chega perto da altura dos olhos e possui olhos castanhos cor de chocolate. Usava um kimono roxo com sakuras desenhadas em creme **(aqui não tem muito o que descrever né '' já da pra ter ver como é o kimono!)**

**Rei: **a princesa Mandy Sulivan!

Mandy foi até a escada, tinha olhos e cabelos dourados, era bem pálida. Usava um vestido que ia uns cinco dedos abaixo do joelho, ele era de um tom caramelo, tinha varias camadas, as de baixo eram brancas de babados.

**Rei:** a princesa Mika Momoyama!

Mika chegou na escada, tinha cabelos longos, castanhos avermelhados, bem longos, sempre presos num rabo de cavalo alto, franjinha um pouco comprida que teimava em cair nos olhos, estes esmeraldinos, amendoados e felinos. Usava um vestido lilás simples, mas usava um corselete branco, no vestido havia bordados em brando desenhos de formas abstratas que davam a impressão de parecer o vento a se mexer nos desenhos.

**Rei: **e por ultimo,a princesa Haraoka Kirane!

Kirane chegou na escada, **(antes que vocês perguntem onde está a descrição da Kirane, ela está na primeira linha do capitulo -.- então vamos passar a parte de repetir!)** a desceu como todas as outras princesas, com cara emburrada.

Nenhuma das princesas demonstrava um sorriso no rosto, todas mostravam semblantes tristes ou bravos. Não queriam acreditar que noivariam naquele dia só porque lhe foi mandado, algumas sempre sonharam em conhecer um príncipe encantado que a salvaria de um lorde malvado de dentro de um castelo guardado por um dragão...

Mas elas aprenderiam que às vezes, esse não é o melhor a se desejar.

**Yoo… again xDD**

**Bom vocês perceberam que o capitulo começou com um POV da princesa Kirane certo?! Todo capitulo vai começar com um POV, a cada capitulo uma princesa irá falar tudo o que está sentindo em relação ao que acontece ou o que já aconteceu **

**Ta aí o primeiro capitulo! Logo, logo eu volto 833**

**Kissus '3'**


	6. Aqueles com quem vamos nos casar

**Alo hohoho x33**

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo ;D Fiquei muito feliz em ver o número de reviews recebidas, sei que comparado com outras fics o que eu recebi não foi nada... Massss mesmo assim eu fiquei muito feliz Para aqueles que nunca leram uma fic minha, as respostas das reviews ficam depois dos meus comentários finais que ficam depois da fic 8DDD Agora vamos a fic **

**8 Princesas no Castelo – 2º Capitulo – Aqueles com quem vamos nos casar.**

"Aquela garota é simplesmente R.I.D.I.C.U.L.A!!! Como ela pode achar que é melhor que eu?! Ou melhor ainda, como elaS, sim no plural mesmo, podem achar que são melhores que nós?? Ò.Ó

_Agora vocês pensam, quem é essa garota que vem aqui e reclama da vida? Bom meu nome é Hime no Chibi, sou uma das princesas escolhidas para se casar com algum idiota gostoso xP_

_Mas mesmo tendo me apresentado acho que vocês não entenderam o porque de eu estar assim, pois bem eu vou explicar com um flash back._

**Flash Back ON**

Todas as princesas já haviam descido a escada e se encontravam tomando suco enquanto conversavam.

**Kirika: **aindanão acredito que teremos de nos casar!

**Ran:** eu sei como eles são e sei quem são.

**Kirane: **já entendemos que você é paranormal, mas veja nesse futuro algo bom... Como por exemplo, quando meu noivo vai morrer ¬¬

**Hime: **o meu príncipe é gostoso?? 8DDD

**Arianna: **só espero que ele seja uma boa pessoa

**Hime: **pode até ser uma boa pessoa, mas tem que ser gostoso 8P

**Mika: **mas quem são os nossos príncipes??

**Ran: **são aqueles rapazes – e apontou para o outro lado do salão aonde oito rapazes conversavam.

**Kirane: **então são aqueles os idiotas?

**Ran: **sim, são eles!

Logo elas voltaram a conversar, sobre qual deveria ser o noivo de cada e outras bobagens. Quando três garotas se aproximaram. Uma tinha cabelos loiros, curtos com franja um pouco comprida de lado, olhos cor mel. Outra era magrela, alta, cabelos negros, olhos meio vermelhos, meio castanhos. E a ultima tinha cabelos longos, lisos e negros, presos num rabo de cavalo alto, com uma franja de lado e olhos negros.

**Menina:** então essa é a baranga que vai casar com o meu príncipe? – ela dizia enquanto olhava feio para Arianna.

**Menina2: **pelo menos ela é melhor que essa tabua que vai casar com o Deidei-kun! – esta falava e olhava para Kirika num tom de deboche.

**Menina3: **elas são tão feias, pobrezinhas – ao terminar de dizer isso todas deram uma gargalhada.

**Kirane: **ora, ora, ora. Se não são o trio das encalhadas!

**Menina2: **olha lá como fala comigo sua metida a gótica!

**Kirane: **ORA SUA!!!!!

Se não fosse por Mika, Kirika e Mandy segurarem Kirane, ela já teria voado no pescoço daquela garota.

**Menina: **acho melhor nos apresentarmos. Meu nome é Hiroshima Haruna, princesa do reino de Hiroshima. E estas são minhas amigas.

**Menina2: **meu nome é Ametsuchi Maree, sou filha do barão de Ametsuchi.

**Menina3: **e o meu nome é Asakura Natsuo, do reino de Asakura.

**Mandy:** reino de Asakura, ouvi falar desse reino, não seria aquele que está afundando em dividas?

**Natsuo: **quieta grão de arroz!

**Mandy: **DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU!!!!!?????

**Natsuo: **se não gosta desse apelido eu posso dar outro. Que tal limpadora de rodapé?

**Mandy: **SUA MALDITA VOCÊ JÁ ERA!!!!!!!

Mandy assim como Kirane teve de ser segurada para não arrebentar o rosto de Natsuo, mas todas as princesas ali presentes adorariam ver o sangue daquelas três jorrar pelo salão.

**Maree: **meu Deidei jamais vai gostar de uma tabua, ele prefere muito mais volume – e com isso fazia movimentos para aumentar os peitos que já eram grandes.

**Kirika:** melhor parar de fazer isso, se não as bolinhas de papel vão cair **(essa eu não resisti 8DD)**

**Maree: **pra usa informação isso tudo é natural!

**Kirika: **que pena que o cérebro não né?!

**Hime: **da-lhe Kirika!

**Haruna: **acho melhor nós irmos garotas, é perda de tempo ficar com essas aí!

E com isso elas foram embora.

**Kirane: **quem elas pensam que são?!

**Ran: **trio idiota! ¬¬

**Hime: **eu voto pra derrubar comida e bebida nelas ò.ó

**Mandy: **se for pra acertar tudo naquela tal de Asakura, eu topo!

**Arianna: **vamos nos acalmar

**Mika: **Arianna você pode até ser calma, mas mesmo elas falando assim com a gente você não se zanga?

**Yuki: **se o meu príncipe for um machista eu faço o horror de dar ele pra elas!

**Kirane: **o meu não precisa nem ser um machista, só de ser meu noivo eu já dou ele pra elas! ¬¬

**Mika: **verdade u.u

**Flash Back OFF**

"Entenderam agora por que eu estou brava né?! Como pode existir pessoas tão, tão... A tão retardadas e fúteis como elas?

_A idéia de jogar comida e bebida nelas ainda está de pé! Só vou esperar mais um pouco."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Do outro lado do salão alguns jovens conversavam, todos eram muito belos, tinha pra todos os gostos de garotas ali. Aqueles eram os príncipes do oeste predestinados a se casar com as princesas do leste. Mas, foram interrompidos de sua conversa quando um rapaz, podemos dizer, sexy, de cabelos negros, lisos e rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor. Se pendurou no pescoço de um dos príncipes. Seu nome era Ringo Kitsune um gigolo... Gay.

**Ringo: **Neji-kun, você está tão sexy hoje S2 833

**Neji: **SAI DE MIM BICHO RUIM! – e com isso empurrou Ringo para longe.

**Ringo: **Neji-kun está sendo mal comigo, Sasuke-kun me ajude!

**Sasuke: **morra que o mundo será melhor u.ú

**Ringo: **não seja mal Sasuke-kun Ç.Ç

Ringo então se agarrou no pescoço de Naruto.

**Ringo: **Naruto-kun me protege então S2 ;33

**Deidara: **Naruto! Fazendo sucesso também do outro lado xDD

**Ringo: **não fica com ciúme não Deidara-kun! Se quiser você pode se divertir com a gente S2 ;D

**Deidara: **nem mesmo morto e ressuscitado dez vezes ù.ú

**Natsuo: **Ringo você pode pegar qualquer um... MENOS O MEU SASUKE!! ENTÃO POR ISSO NEM SE ATREVA A PASSAR ESSA SUA MÃO NA BUNDA DELE! Ò.Ó

Ringo recolheu a mão rapidamente para traz das costas.

**Sasuke: **você de novo não -.-

**Natsuo: **Sasuke-kun, porque você sempre me chama de "você"? Já disse pra você me chamar de Tsuo-chan

**Sasori: **sinto pena do Sasuke... essa guria é um pé no saco u.u

**Gaara: **cara, sua moral pra falar disso é mínima. Afinal pelo menos a dele é uma princesa, a sua é a senhorita "Eu sou ignorada pelo mundo" ¬¬

**Ringo: **Gaara-kunnn S2 que tal a gente se divertir em algum lugar mais calmo. Talvez numa dispensa 8DDD – se agarrando em Gaara.

**Gaara: **3 coisas! 1° Não toque em mim sua bicha ò.ó 2º Eu nunca nem pense que eu farei ou terei algo com você ò.ó e 3º Ninguém faz isso comigo e sai ileso.

**Ringo: **como assim Gaara-kun??? S2

Ringo piscou algumas vezes, até que olhou para Gaara, seu rosto continha um semblante assasino. Num movimento rápido ele pegou Ringo pelo pulso, o puxou e jogou no ar em direção a uma parede.

**Ringo: **HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! XO

**BBOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Um estrondo que fez tremer o salão inteiro assustou a todos, que olharam em direção a parede onde a cabeça de um certo gigolo gay estava presa.

**Ringo: **X.X

**Todos no salão: **O.O

**Ringo: **X.X

**Naruto: **cara... acho que você matou ele! O.O

**Gaara: **o mundo será um lugar melhor u.ú

**Sasuke: **verdade u.u

**Resto: **concordamos!

**End the chapter! – ****Fim**** do ****capitulo**

**Yooo o/**

**Ai está o segundo capitulo 8DDD Espero que tenham gostado dele, ficou maior do que eu normalmente costumo escrever! Ele ficou comprido pois acabei por ter muitas idéia para ele ontem a noite! Enfim apareceram de verdade os príncipes, e tivemos a aparição de alguns e algumas vilãs e vilões 833 Não se preocupem os vilões e vilãs que ainda não apareceram, é porque eu não tinha como colocar que eram da alta sociedade ou então não consegui encaixa-los no capitulo!**

**Tivemos até que muitas reviews (pelo menos eu acho xD)**

**Vamos responde-las!**

**Pombo correio x33**

**Dri Lioncourt: **realmente! Pobres das princesas, terem que casar com pessoas que nunca viram! E os vestidos na minha imaginação ficaram lindos depois da reforma x33 E já deu nessa capitulo muita confusão, imagine depois de seqüestradas xDDD

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **que bom que você está gostando da fic e as princesas vão ter mesmo que aprender a parar de desejar, ou então tomar cuidado com os desejos... mas até aquilo tudo acontecer ainda tem acho que um capitulo xD

**Daji-Chan: **eu tinha achado meio estranho que você falasse que estava mandando ficha dupla mas ali só tinha uma oÕ Maldito seja o fanfiction!! Eu tenho uma boa noticia pra você a Rissa-chan aparecerá no próximo capitulo 8DDD Como? Por que? Isso eu não conto xDD

**Hajime Kirane-chan: **sim 8DDDD começou com um POV da Kirane-chan x33 eu adoro ela Que bom que você gostou do capitulo e espero que tenha gostado deste também

**Meriyasu: **fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo 8333 E a Maree apareceu nesse capitulo xDDDD eu só tive que fazer uma pequena modificação nela, a de ela ser da alta sociedade (é que se não, ela não estaria na festa e eu precisava dela!) E deve ser muito ruim se casar com alguém que você não conheceu u.u

**Karol Uchiha: **ai está! A Tsuo-chan ainda não falo merda mas já se estressou x33 E também já arrumou briga com a Mandy e as outras princesas... mas o mais importante é que ela arrumou briga com a Mandy xDD Só espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo

**Kissus '3'**


	7. Então são eles! Então são elas!

**Yoo o/**

**Eu voltei 8DDD e nem demorei tanto, só 34 dias xDD comparada a outras fic esta está indo bem x33 e gostaria de fazer um pedido aqui! Nicegirl100 posta logo a fic Ç.Ç**

**Só isso xD**

**Vamos a fic!**

**8 Princesas no Castelo – 3º capitulo – Então são eles! Então são elas!**

"Esta festa está um tédio ¬¬ e pra piorar meu pai junto com os outros pais ou seja os reis resolveram que vamos ser apresentados, nós – e eu as meninas – e nossos noivos, a sociedade daqui a dez minutos. Isso vai ser tediante ¬¬

Antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é Ran no Hana, e vocês já sabem que eu sou uma princesa e coisa e tal ¬¬

Só espero que nesses dez minutos a Chibi e a Mandy não botem acidentalmente fogo devolta no vestido da Natsuo. Vamos explicar com um flash back!"

**Flash Back ON!**

Natsuo estava agarrada no pescoço do Sasuke, como de costume, quando sentiu se cabelo sendo puxado com força para traz e com isso largando o pescoço de Sasuke caiu de bunda no chão.

**Natsuo: **AI!!!!! QUEM FOI O FILHO DA MÃE??

**Mandy: **fomos nós algum problema ò.ó ?

**Hime: **afinal, ninguém chama a Mandy de tampinha ò.ó só eu!! E você foi longe demais!

**Mandy: **sim, só a Chibi pode me chamar de tampi... EI Oó!!!!

**Natsuo: **que foi em micróbio? Não aceita que o seu noivo prefira a mim?

**Mandy: **meu noivo oõ quem??

**Natsuo: **você não sabe quem é o seu noivo Ò.Ó ??

**Mandy: **não sei não! Nunca vi o cara na vida u.u

**Chibi: **eu também nunca vi o meu noivo u.u

**Natsuo: **mas alem de burras são imprestáveis!

**Mandy: **como é????? Ò.ó

**Natsuo: **que foi em? A verdade dói né!

**Chibi: **maldita!

Tudo foi extremamente rápido, Chibi no impulso empurrou Natsuo que cai em cima de um garçom que levava para a mesa um prato que pegava fogo. **(gente, lembrem-se que existem pratos que são preparados para pegar fogo pois assim eles ficam gostosos! u.u) **O prato caiu em cima de Natsuo que começou a gritar, pois seu vestido de seda cinza começara a pegar fogo.

**Natsuo: **SOCORRO!! ALGUEM SEJA PRESTATIVO E APAGUE O FOGO! VAMOS SEUS IMPRESTAVEIS!

**Mandy: **acho que você pegou pesado O.O

**Chibi: **você acha?

Mandy e Chibi saíram correndo do local, mas a tempo de ver um homem jogar a vasilha cheia de ponche em cima de Natsuo, e logo depois olhar para Chibi e mandar um beijo, o que a fez corar da cabeça aos pés.

**Flash Back OFF!**

"Não posso dizer que foi certo o que as meninas fizeram… Mas aquela vaca mereceu ¬¬

Os reis acabaram de subir no palco O.O isso quer dizer que agora eu irei conhecer o entediante do meu noivo u.u"

Lá vou eu!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Os reis começaram a falar um por um, como seria realizado cada casamento e outras coisas. As meninas estavam prestes a cometer o suicídio, até que uma por uma elas foram chamadas para subir no palco.

Lá em cima além os reis havia também oito rapazes que pareciam também querer cometer o suicídio. Chibi e Mandy reconheceram o garoto que Natsuo estava pendurada no pescoço minutos atraz.

Chibi correu os olhos por todos ali presentes e não encontrou o rapaz do beijo, o que a fez dar um suspiro aliviado.

**Rei: **vamos começar com as apresentações! Para unir o reino Uzumaki com o reino Haraoka, chamo aqui o príncipe Naruto e a princesa Kirane!

Ambos os dois foram até a frente e se olharam, Naruto parecia muito nervoso, estava suando frio. Ele foi se aproximando de Kirane, que começou a ficar brava com a aproximação, até que Naruto chegou bem perto e perguntou.

**Naruto: **cara! Onde fica o banheiro??? Ó.ò to suando frio aqui!

**Kirane: **SEU FILHO DE UMA MÃE!!!!! Ò.Ó

Kirane bateu em Naruto que resolveu fazer companhia a Ringo na parede.

**Todos: **O.O

**Naruto: **eu só perguntei onde ficava o banheiro Ç.Ç

**Rei: **continuando ''''o.o para juntar os reinos Inuzuka e Fuyuuno, Kiba e Yuki!

Os dois se entreolharam, pensamentos diferentes passaram, por cada um. Mas resolveram não fazer comentários e saíram do palco.

**Rei: **para unir os reinos Sabaku e Hime, Gaara e Chibi.

Ambos analisaram um ao outro e pensaram o mesmo: gostoso/gostosa **(que nem na ficha xD)**

**Rei: **para unir os Hyuuga e os Huri **(esse vai ser o sobrenome da Arianna! Pois na ficha não tinha um u.u)**, Neji e Arianna!

Neji subiu ao palco, mas ao contrario, sua noiva não. Todos no salão começaram a pensar muitas coisas. Será que havia fugido? Ninguém sabia onde Arianna estava, até que a garota apareceu correndo no salão, seu lindo vestido verde de alcinhas tinha uma mancha rosa na parte do peito,o que significava aquilo? OÕ **(nem pensem merda oÓ)**

Ela subiu no palco arfando depois da corrida.

**Arianna: **desculpe a minha demora. Acabei sofrendo um pequeno acidente

Ao terminar de falar isso, ela lançou um olhar para uma garota no salão de cabelos pretos e muito lisos, compridos até o final das costas, com uma franja repicada caindo suavemente sobre os olhos pretos, levemente puxados.

**Flash Back ON!**

Um rei estava chamando todas as princesas para subirem ao palco, Arianna corria até trombar em alguém. Foi tudo muito rápido, e derrepente ela sentiu algo "molhado" cair em seu vestido e começar a mancha-lo.

**Garota: **me desculpa! Acabei derrubando ponche em você ó.ò

**Arianna: **tudo bem Eu é que estava correndo, mas agora eu tenho que ir.

**Garota: **vamos antes então só no banheiro, para ver seu consigo tirar o excesso!

**Arianna: **mas... Tudo bem, não vou ser a primeira mesmo u.u

**Garota: **meu nome é Rissa

**Arianna: **meu nome é Arianna, muito prazer Rissa-chan.

**Rissa: **o prazer é todo meu!

E lá se foram elas ao banheiro, para tentarem tirar a mancha de ponche do vestido.

**Flash Back OFF!**

**Rei: **não quero nem saber ¬¬ Continuando, para unir os reinos Uchiha e Sulivan, Sasuke e Mandy!

Ambos subiram no palco e se entreolharam.

**Sasuke: **"Shit! A baixinha barraqueira ó.ó uma das loucas que botou fogo no vestido da Natsuo... Só por isso, ela não é tão ruim assim u.u"

**Mandy: **"O folgado que a Natsuo ficava pendurada o.o"

**Rei: **para unir os reinos dos Katsuis **(esse vai ser o sobrenome do Haku oka!)** e dos Ran, Haku e Hana!

**Hana: **"Idiota previsível na certa ¬¬"

**Rei: **para unir os reinos dos Danna e os Momoyama, Sasori e Mika!

Sasori ficou olhando para Mika que se encontrava bastante quieta.

**Sasori: **"Minha noiva é normal! Minha noiva é normal ."

Até que Mika pulou em cima de Sasori, que acabou caindo no chão deitado com Mika em cima dele.

**Mika: **já que você é meu noivo... Vamos brincar 8DDD Me leva nas costas cavalinho?? Por favor 3

**Sasori: **"Minha noiva não é normal i.i Minha noiva não é normal ç.Ç"

**Rei: **''¬¬ Para unir os reinos de Tsuki **(esse vai ser o sobrenome do Deidara!) **e de Lind, Deidara e Kirika.

Finalmente as princesas e seus príncipes foram apresentados, todos estavam um na frente do outro, meninas de um lado e meninos do outro. Ninguém falava nada... Menos Naruto que ainda gemia com a mão na cabeça.

De uma hora para outra começou um terremoto, e todos no salão entraram em pânico e em montes tentavam sair do castelo, os príncipes resolveram ajudar os guardas a controlar a multidão e leva-los para fora... E não perceberam que as princesas que à um segundo estavam no palco, tinham sumido.

E que no lugar aonde estavam... Só se encontrava uma das fitas do vestido de Chibi, e que pelo jeito que ela foi tirada, não tinha caído mas sim tinha sido arrancada.

**Continua 833**

**Oláaaaaa 8DD Quanto tempo não? Nem foi tanto, mas o importante é que postei certo?! Esse capitulo eu não gostei de escrever, tive que repetir a mesma frase várias vezes, e isso me encheu u.u Fiquei muito feliz com o número de reviews x33 Foram 12, sei que tem gente que tem muito mais reviews num capitulo, mas deixe uú fico feliz de ter só isso xDD Tenho ouvido tanto An Café ultimamente, que acho que ainda vai ter um capitulo song com uma música deles x33 **

**Pombo Correio x33**

**Karol Uchiha: **que bom que gostou da aparição da Natsuo E sobre variar os POV'S não se preocupe! Eu gostei da idéia, e ela vai acontecer com os vilões sim 833 Vamos ver o que se passa pelas cabeças deles xDD

**Daji-Chan: **Sim, eu sou má xDD Ta í, a Rissa apareceu, mas ela ainda vai aparecer mais 833 Realmente o Ringo foi muito bem bolado Eu também gostei das cenas xD

**Dri Lioncourt: **O Gaara foi realmente malvado O.O Não tinha reparado na semelhança entre eles oO Isso é verdade, se a Aleesha fosse a festa ninguém tinha mais jóia x3 Mas ela logo aparece ta

**Meriyasu: **Que bom que você gostou 83 E não se preocupe, eu não quero modificar muito as personagens, eu só tive que colocar a Maree como da alto sociedade para ela poder se encaixar na cena 8DD

**Ero-Kitsune21: **- autora coloca uma armadura - SIM Ò.Ó a senhorita ignorada pelo mundo é a Kitsune.

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Que bom que você gostou do Pov da Chibi E eu acho que pros casais se conhecerem melhor... Só daqui à um tempo xDD

**.bruh-chan xP: **Aí está o capitulo! Acredite, a Hiita vai aprontar muita coisa xDD

**Chibi Haru-chan17: **Todo mundo riu com o meu capitulo, não entendo o porque óÒ A Mika conheceu o Sasori, acho que a primeira impressão dele não valeu xDD

**Hajime Kirane-chan: **Sim, eu adoro ela 8D E no final das contas, ao invés de derrubarem comida... Tacaram fogo oO Percebi que a nossa cara gótica é ciumenta, percebi o.o

**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Deve ser horrivel mesmo u.u Mas não posso negar que assim como você, se eu tivesse que casar com o Mello... Eu casava xDD

**Deby Gomes: **Tudo bem O ff tem andando um pouco ruim ultimamente! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo 8DD

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **Que bom que você gostou das roupas, foi trabalhoso pensar em tantas X.X Acho que realmente essa era a intenção x3 O ser divino que criou o Ringo foi a Mari Sushi!

**Kissus '3'**


	8. Calabouço e Kirika possuída 8D

**Oláaaaaaaaaa**

**Eu sei que demorei muito! O motivo ta no final do capitulo**** Assim, só para avisar, ****esse capitulo**** se passará em outro castelo x333**

**8**** Princesas no Castelo – 4º capitulo – Cala****bouço e ****Kirika**** possuída 8D**

_"Aqui não tem nada pra fazer __-.__- Que queria alguém pra brincar comigo Ç.Ç Mas parece que ninguém quer... Todas estão preocupadas demais._

_Nem a __Yuki-chan__ ou a __Kirika-chan__ querem brincar comigo i.i_

_Aqui é a Mika triste falando! Desde que todo mundo disse não, eu estou triste, mas normalmente eu sou feliz, elétrica, irritada e muitas outras coisas... Mas daí no meio da festa, uns homens maus pegaram a gente e colocaram algo na nossa cara e daí tudo fico preto O.O Ai eu acordei e todo mundo tava dentro de uma jaula 8DD_

_To me sentindo um macaco no zoológico ó.ò Mas não estão jogando bananas pra mim ou amendoins!_

_EU QUERO OS MEUS AMENDOINS Ò.Ó _

_Todo mundo fez flash __back__ aqui, mas eu não tenho o que botar de __flashs__Oo__ "_

**-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-**

**Yuki**Mika pare de se mexer! Está me deixando nervosa.

**Mika: **Desculpa, mas to entediada ó.ò

Todas as princesas se encontravam num calabouço antigo, tinha correntes nas paredes e caveiras no chão. Nenhuma delas se lembrava de ter chegado ali, nem sabiam onde era ali. Elas foram envenenadas na festa e por isso desmaiaram.

**Arianna**esse lugar me dá arrepios! Eu quero sair daqui!!

**Kirane**esse lugar é maravilhoso Nunca me senti tão à vontade, como eu queria que meu quarto fosse assim 833 Tem até gente morte no chão e ratos no ombro da gente!

Ao falar isso Kirane olhou para o ombro de Mandy, onde um rato gordo e sujo se encontrava.

**Mandy**TIRA DE MIM!!! ALGUEM ME AJUDE!!! Ç.Ç

**Chibi**PARA QUIETA! EU VO MATAR ELE Ò.Ó

Chibi pegou um pedaço de madeira no chão e tentava sem sucesso bater no rato, e sempre acabava batendo em Mandy, que depois de três pauladas caiu desacordada no chão.

**Mandy**X.X

**Hana**se os seqüestradores queriam nos matar a Chibi já diminuiu o trabalho deles ¬¬

**Mika: **me dá o ratinho?? 8DD

**Todas menos ****Mandy**** e Mika: **oO

**Mika: **eu vou chamar você de Rodinaldo 8DD E você será o meu bichinho ;3

**Yuki**não toque nisso Mika o.ó está cheio de vermes e bactérias!

**Mika: **Mas ele é meu i.i

**Hana**deixe ela ¬¬ Vai morrer feliz u.u

**Kirane**perceberam que a Kirika está muito quieta oO

**Yuki**e é melhor deixarmos ela assim u.u

**Chibi**como você pode ser tão ruim?? Ò.ó Ela é sua amiga! E se estiver mal?

**Mika: **ela ta sendo possuída 8DD

**Kirane**possuída?!

**Yuki**por algum motivo, desde pequena parece que ela tem uma alma menor do que o normal. Por isso ela é um alvo fácil de espíritos que querem ou precisam possuir alguém u.u

**Hana**e vocês falam isso com normalidade ò.ó

**Mika: **eu, a Yuki e a Kirika somos amigas de infância. Estamos acostumadas com isso 8D Yuki lembra aquela vez que nós fomos dormir no castelo da Kirika e ela foi possuída, e era um espírito querendo nos matar x3

**Yuki**como poderia esquecer? Mas o mais legal foi quando ela foi possuída por um gay ô.ô Ela começou a dar em cima dos guardas xD

**Mika: **verdade x3

**Hana**como é boa a amizade de anos ¬¬

**Chibi**como eu queria que a Mandy também fosse possuída ó.ò Quando criança ela nunca foi muito divertida u.ù

**Kirane**sinto tanta pena de você ¬¬ só espero que ela seja possuída por alguém bom!

**Kirika**em que ano estamos oõ?

Aquilo poderia ser uma pergunta normal... Se a voz que saiu de Kirika, não fosse de um homem.

**Todos menos ****Yuki**** e Mika: **O.O

**Mandy**nossa o.O A pancada que eu levei da Chibi fez um verdadeiro estrago na minha cabeça... Podia jurar ter ouvido uma voz de homem sair da Kirika xD Da pra imaginar tal coisa?

**Hana**para a sua alegria Mandy, isso não é uma ilusão causada pelo impacto da madeira a sua cabeça O.O

**Mandy**tava rezando pra que fosse i.i

**Kirika**em que ano estamos?

**Yuki**estamos no ano de 1627 **(botei qualquer data ****xDD**senhor?

**Kirika**nossa O.O eu já estou morto há 287 anos, como o tempo passa rápido. E o meu nome é Jovaldo 8D Jovaldo Carlos Pedroso Sapatim da Silva, muito prazer ;D

**Yuki**muito prazer senhor Jovaldo, você dizer como podemos sair daqui?

**Jovaldo**mas é claro 8D é só abrir a porta Não tem segredo!

**Hana**abrir a porta oO Estamos aqui há duas horas e nem tentamos fazer o simples -.- Me sinto tão idiota...

**Mandy**pense pelo lado bom, vamos sair daqui

**Kirane**mas eu gostei tanto daqui ó.ò

**Chibi**leve uma recordação então.

**Kirane**ta certo, vou levar essa caveira presa a uma corrente

**Yuki**senhor Jovaldo, será que poderia sair do corpo de minha amiga, por favor?

**Jovaldo**claro Foi bom ficar em um corpo de novo... Mas ser fantasma é mais pratico 8D Adeus!

**Mika: **tchauzinho 83

**Kirika**o que houve? Me sinto meio tonta... A Chibi me acertou também com o pedaço de madeira?! Ò.ó

**Chibi**não ;D Meu alvo era só a Mandy!

**Mandy**por que eu sou sua amiga mesmo? Ù.ú

**Hana**vamos sair então?

**Todas: **Claro!

E assim todas as princesas saíram da "prisão" e logo se encontraram em um corredor sem portas, e no final dele havia uma única janela que dava para um precipício... Mas então, onde era a saída?

**Continua...**

**Um aviso mega importante, é o seguinte (vocês vão querer me bater), eu quero uma beta Ç.Ç Podem jogar as pedras ****xDDD**

**Eu sei que demorei u.u**

**Vamos aos motivos da demora, **

**1° depois de postar o ****3**** capitulo eu ainda estava de férias e viajei u.u **

**2° Quando eu voltei de viagem, as aulas começaram ù.ú**

**3° O meu lindo PC ****Near**** (aonde eu já tinha alguns capítulos e tudo mais) resolveu pifar pra nunca mais ligar.**

**4° A memória do ****Near**** está sendo posta no Matt (outro PC da ****giih****) e eles ainda não voltaram.**

**5° Eu estou meio ausente aqui no FF, pois estou começando a ficar bastante no NYAH! Pois lá eu fico lendo muitas ****fics**** de bandas (****the****Gazette**** principalmente O) que são o meu vicio 83**

**6° Eu estou mais feliz escrevendo ****fics**** do ****An****Cafe**** e originais u.u**

**E é isso ô.ô Não se preocupem, vou terminar as ****fics**** que tenho aqui, mas não tenho certeza de que se depois de terminar todas e continue a postar ****fics**** aqui u.u**

**Não vou responder ****reviews**** por que estou com certa pressa, tenho de escrever outras ****fics**** û.û**

**Kissus**** '3' **


End file.
